goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Buster Misbehaves at Gamestop
Buster Misbehaves at Gamestop is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 19th 2019. Transcript At the village, TJ and the Gang were confronting Buster. TJ: Hey Buster! Where's your Yooka-Laylee for the Playsation 4? Buster: Um, I don't have it! TJ: Hey everyone! Buster doesn't have Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4! What a loser! TJ and the Gang began to laugh at Buster. They kept on laughing at him, and suddenly Buster got very angry. Buster: (in Kidaroo voice) Stop laughing at me! Just because I don't have Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4 doesn't mean you have to laugh at me! I will get Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4 no matter what! Buster stormed and then he went back home. Then he entered the lounge where his mum was waiting. Buster's mum: Welcome home, Buster. What's the matter? You seemed pretty mad. Buster: TJ and his friends got Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4, and made fun of me because I don't have Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4! Can we please go to Gamestop and get Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4? Buster's mum: Yes! We can go to Gamestop! Let's go! Then Buster and his mum went out of the house and they got in the car. Then Buster's mum drove her car on the way to Gamestop, and then Buster and his mum reached Gamestop. They got out of the car. Buster's mum: Alright, Buster! We are here at Gamestop! Buster: Oh boy! Let's go in! So Buster and his mum entered Gamestop, and Gus Griswald was there. Buster's mum: Alright, Buster. What would you like? Buster pointed at the Yooka-Laylee PS4 game next to the Sonic Forces PS4 game. Buster: I would like Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4 please! Buster's mum seemed upset. Buster's mum: Oh no! 70 dollars! I'm sorry, Buster. I don't have enough money to get that game. Buster: But mom, that game has worlds and locations to explore and I want that game the most! Buster's mum pointed at the Sonic Forces PS4 game. Buster's mum: Hey! Why don't you get Sonic Forces for the Playstation 4? It only costs 35 dollars. Buster seemed offended. Buster: Seriously! I don't care about that game! I really want that Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation 4! Please give me that game you stupid mother! Buster's mum was offended. Buster's mum: Hey! Buster, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have Sonic Forces, or you can nothing at all! Your choice! Buster had an idea. Buster: (in Kidaroo voice) You know what! That's it! I am going to make an earthquake right now at Gamestop! Buster jumped up and he slammed the floor violently by making an earthquake, much to his mum and Gus's horror. Gus began to escape to safety. Gus: Oh no! He made an earthquake! I better get out of here! Gus ran past TJ and Vince who were horrifed, and TJ and Vince heard the voice from the intercom. Intercom: Attention, shoppers and retailers! An earthquake has started! Please leave right now! Vince began to escape to safety. Vince: Come on TJ! Let's get out of here! TJ began to catch up with Vince. TJ: I'm coming Vince! Spinelli, Gretchen and Mikey began to catch up with TJ, Vince and Gus. Spinelli: Come on, Gretchen! Let's get out of here! Gretchen: We better hurry before we die! Mikey: We're coming TJ, Vince and Gus! TJ and the Gang got out of Gamestop to safety, Randall Weems and Menlo escaped from Gamestop. Randall was catching up with Menlo. Randall: Wait for me Menlo! I don't want to die! The Diggers ran out of Gamestop to safety, and Geoffrey and Swinger Girl ran out of Gamestop and escaped to safety. At home... Buster and his mum were sitting on the couch, Buster was crying and Buster's mum was feeling annoyed. Then Buster's dad came. Buster's dad: Hey, Beatrice! I'm back from work! What happened here? I can see Buster crying. Don't tell me that he'd done something wrong. Buster's mum: Well, you will get furious when I say this. Buster made an earthquake at Gamestop and destroyed it, just because I could not give him Yooka-Laylee for the Playstation. And now we are banned from going to Gamestop for a month. Buster's dad began to throw a fit and got furious with Buster. Buster's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Oh my god, Buster! Why would you do a thing like that at Gamestop?! You know doing stuff like that can get you arrested! Why? Why? Why would you do a thing like this? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! And I will call the cops on you when we are going to end up on the news! Now go to your room right now! Buster went to his room, crying. Buster: Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! Cast Steven as Buster Eric as TJ Detweiler and Randall Weems Allison as Buster's mum Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Dallas as Intercom Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg Wiseguy as Buster's dad Kidaroo as Buster's angry voice Category:All Buster deserves Category:Grounded Stuff